Super Mario 3D World 1
by Diamonda
Summary: Join Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Blue Toad on an adventure Through each world and read along as they rescue the sprixies!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody Diamonda here back with more stories! Yay! So please Read and review this story and tell me what you think about this story. Warning contains spoilers for Super Mario 3D World. Disclaimers: I do not own Mario for any of the Mario characters.**

Introduction

It was night in the Mushroom Kingdom. Fireworks lit up the sky to reveal Mario and the Princess, along with Blue Toad and Luigi, taking a walk down the path.

''Hey guys look over there!'' Blue Toad exclaimed.

The plumbers and the Princess quickly hurried over to what appeared to be a clear pipe. The Mario brothers took out their magic hammers and in a few seconds the pipe was fixed. Suddenly never before seen power ups flew out the pipe along with Sprixie. She had green hair, a green dress and a crown upon her head. She looked around in fear.

''You have to help me,'' she said spotting them ''my friends have been captured by Bowser!''

Just then Bowser himself appeared from the pipe and snatched the little sprixie. He then hopped back intothe pipe.

''Wait! You're supposed to kidnap me!'' Peach jumped into the pipe in Chase of Bowser.

''Princess wait!'' Mario quickly followed her in.

''Peach! Mario!'' Blue Todd yelled as he too hopped into the pipe.

''Oh why did I agree to come along an this walk? Come pull yourself together Luigi!'' Luigi followed them not wanting to get left behind in case Bowser came back.

The four zipped through the pipe and out the exit.

''Let's a go save the sprixies!'' Mario exclaimed.

''Wait I need to do something first.''

Peach walked up to Mario and slapped him.

''What was that for!''

''For looking up my dress when we were in the pipe and don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Mario!'' the Princess exclaimed furiously.

Mario looked away his face red in shame asLuigi and Blue Toad stood there laughing silently.

''Let's just go already.''

**So I hope you liked the first part of the first world I will update ASAP please leave a review and tell me what you think about it so far. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone Diamonda back with new chapter for this story. Yay! Sorry I couldn't update I just had a LOT of school work to take care of. By the way I hope you enjoy so for I've had 45 views and 1 comment. Its not much but still it feels good to have my stories read. R and R I will update ASAP. Oh and special thanks to EatMorePringles for letting me use actual words and sayings from his lets plays. And now for the story. ;)**

* * *

**World 1-1 Super Bell** **Hill**

The group of hero's jumped into the first level ready for adventure. Mario, Luigi, and Blue Toad took off forgetting that Peach didn't have much experience with this.

''Wait!'' She cried trying to catch up.

''Well, hurry up princess!'' Mario shouted.

''Mario look what Luigi and I found, cat suits!'' Toad and Luigi ran around waiting for Mario and the Princess to catch up. Mario wasted no time in getting a cat suit for himself and then joined the other two. Peach hesitated as she picked up the bell. Almost immediately she turned into a pink, fluffy, cat.

''Alright then, let's a-go!'' They took off not wanting to waste time(because of the timer in the corner get it?).

''Don't forget to collect all the green stars.''

''Or stamps.''

Mario snagged the first star and then hopped into a cannon. Bt(Blue Toad) started spinning around and crashed into the cannon and then Luigi had to drag him in. They were shot off to net area in the level.

''Ow, Weegee don't jump off of my head!'' Mario groaned.

Luigi paid no attention as he bolted toward the check flag(or whatever it's called). He beamed as a green L took the place a the Bowser face.

''Quick after that rabbit!'' Luigi quickly shook his head and ran after the rabbit, his brother and BT right behind him.

''I got it!'' Luigi exclaimed as he snagged the rabbit and the green star.

''Now into that pipe!'' Mario yelled.

''Hey look a stamp!'' BT shouted as Mario collected it. Once they were back outside they ran for the flag and all of them except Peach made it to the top(Peach didn't make it).

''Hey no fair! You guys are all faster than me!'' Peach complained.

''Shh! Let's see who got the most points!'' Mario whispered.

The four hero's looked up at the score keeper. Luigi won by 2000 points.

''I got first,'' Luigi said in awe and the started break dancing in celebration. Then Luigi was presented with a crown which he wore with grace.

''Let's just go back and get the third green star,'' Mario sighed(jealous :)).

They quickly sped through the first half of the level, pas the checkpoint , and ignoring the pipe it front of them they started to climb the wall behind it. At the top they came across a-

''Catch that giant rabbit!'' Mario caught the giant rabbit and then two giant mushrooms appeared. One for Mario and one for Luigi.

''Aww look at Luigi 's tiny crown!'' Peach cooed.

''This a-way!'' Mario ground pounded the giant brick blocks and got the last green star below.

''Waa!''

''Luigi!'' Blue Toad started crying over the death of his best friend and the shiny crown.

''It's okay BT we still have like 19 lives left.''

''Luigi!'' BT jumped up and hugged him. ''Where's your crown?''

''Meh, must have dropped it when I fell.''

BT and Luigi hurried to catch up with Mario and Peach. This time everyone but Luigi made it to the flagpole.

''I didn't make it,'' Luigi said sadly.

''Who cares!? Let's see who won this time, I bet it was me.''

The points revealed Mario has indeed won.

''In your face!'' Mario boasted as they headed off for the next stage.

* * *

**Was it good? BTW there wasnt much of Pringle's actual words in this chapter. Plz review. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people Diamonda here with another chapter to the story. Yay! Once again thanks to Eatmorepringles for letting me use his L.P. of this game for inspiration. Okay now onward for an adventure awaits. En Garde! I do own any Mario characters in this story.**

* * *

**World 1-2 Koopa Troopa Cave**

The four heros arrived at thier next destination, Koopa Troop Cave. They ran down the hill and into the pipe at the bottom.

"I wonder what's up past that wall?" Peach asked.

"There's nothing up there but sadness!" Mario said.

"Have you been up there before?"

"You know, you can ground pound me to steal my crown but I won't let you!" Mario said quickly changing the subject.

"Ground pound him!"

"Oh god, oh god!"

BT ran after Mario determined to steal the crown. BT managed to ground Mario and he stole the crown.

"I got the crown!" he cheered.

Mario ignored BT and shot some fireballs at a Koopa Troopa. He missed completely.

"Huh, I missed," Mario muttered before he crashed into the Koopa and lost his power-up.

Then without warning BT threw a shell and it hit Mario causing him to shrink.

"Thanks for that!" Mario yelled sarcastically and then threw the shell at Peach causing her to shrink as well.

"Aww you caused me to become an iny, tiny thing!" she complained as they went through a pipe.

"Ahh! I got picked up against my own will!" (Mario)

Luigi got an idea. He picked up Peach and threw her at the first green star but she fell short and missed so he grabbed it himself( short get it because she's- never mind).

The four continued on but then just broke apart as Peach chased a mushroom and Luigi and BT started spinning in circles.

"Interesting," Mario muttered as they walked into one of those magic purple mystery boxes, beat the enemies, and walked out.

"Wait where am I? Why am I Mario?" Tiny Luigi asked as he wondered around and then died at the hands of a Goomba(or feet as they have no hands). Luigi came back to life and then the four continued onward.

"Oops I just died again," Luigi said as he came back to life.

"Don't use up all our lives!"

"Sorry."

They continued on arguing towards the end of stage that they almost didn't notice when Peach got the top of the flag pole. Startled they just grabbed the flagpole at the bottom except BT who had a cat suit and used it to climb to the top.

"Yay I got the top!"

The points were added up to reveal that BT had gotton the most points.

"I got second!" Peach exclaimed,"yay go us we got the top!"

"Let's just go beat Chargin' Chuck."

The four continued knowing that each done was a step closer to Bowser!

* * *

**So what do you think? I'm not updating until I get two more reviews okay? Don't forget to check out EatmorePringles's channel on YouTube. L-ater!**


	4. Chapter 4

**World 1-A Chargin' Chuck Blockade**

The crew entered a small one room house that was cubed shaped and was decorated with stripes. Inside there were two Chucks playing cards. Once Mario and the gang stepped inside though, everything went chaotic. Peach died, BT lost his crown and Mario took it.

"Look he's got your crown!"(Peach came back to life)

The silence was broken and screams could be heard for miles. BT went after Mario trying to get his crown back. The Chucks chased BT and Mario while Luigi ran around not knowing what to do. Mario jumped on the Chucks and took them out. He then grabbed the star.

"And that," he said "is the power of teamwork-"

"But I did nothing," Peach interrupted.

"-starring Luigi." Mario finished.

"Luigi!" BT sang.

"But tiny Luigi is so adorable!"Peach exclaimed.

The points were tallied and Mario won by a LONG shot.

"Ya... I think I pulled it to one side."

"You think!? Let's shove him off the island!"

Mario ran hoping to escape the wrath of his companions.

* * *

**Its short yes but then again its a short stage in the game. Also I've decided that I will now start putting the "Author's Note" at the end of the chapters. Okay? Also I will start adding more details about the stages and stuff. One more thing, do you think I should add the stages like this one and and the item houses in separate chapters, combine them with chapters, or not include them at all? Please review! Diamonda out!**


End file.
